


When They Let Themselves Fall

by spaceoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, these boys fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceoo/pseuds/spaceoo
Summary: Their lives just gained a little more agape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this all follows the same timeline and its not au and its different moments in their relationship i wanted to capture and write about but it all follows their story. i want to say here first that i didnt tag this fic as underage because yurio is almost 16 at the end of the season and the age of consent in russia and kazakhstan (really the majority of countries) is 16. that actually doesnt get ignored in this fic so please feel free to read on. thank you <3

Otabek//

 

Small. Flexible. Unimpressionable. Yuri.

It was him then, Yuri Plisetsky. The short and petite boy from my ballet class that scared me half to death. Who’s always hated me looking at him but to be honest all I can do is stare. 

I stopped training in St. Petersburg the same time I realized I couldn’t do what he could do. The way he could just will his body to do everything he wished, and I had to work to build muscle memory just to perform a step. And yes, there’s no right way to learn to skate- there’s no correct method to do what they do. But Yuri was so exceptional. I was born years before him, but somehow I knew he’ll always be lightyears ahead of me.

Until he’s standing right in front of me now. Well, he’s not right in front of me, and he’s not standing. He’s skating. The Russian Fairy- it makes sense because it looks as if he’s just simply flying across the ice. I don’t know how that small body can get itself so high off the ground. 

The people in this rink can’t tear their eyes away from him, but I haven’t been able to for five years.

His eyes are still the same, this gorgeous bright ocean color. Not a normal ocean that is too dark to see through- his eyes are a trick. They are the color of the beautiful clear ocean waters of Hawaii, but nobody can see through into him. Yuri is always fighting, and he’ll never stop until there’s nothing left to fight.

And his skating never tells a story like other skaters’ programs. It only projects the emotions he wants the audience to feel. His agape was a performance I had never seen, so pure and raw, and I wonder who paid him enough to do it.

 

Yuri//

 

Who’s the asshole with the undercut always smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Otabek//

 

So this is what it’s like to be a fifteen year old with fans. I couldn’t imagine being that obsessed with someone to make me follow them and try to smother them and have no ounce of shame about it. 

For the record, I wasn’t following him as he’d like to accuse me of. I had been going around the city, and I had happened to be aware of his location at one point and when I saw his position against a stone building replaced with a gaggle of girls running and screaming, I knew he was probably in need of rescue. 

The shame part is debatable.

I take him to a small cafe where he identifies me as ‘the guy I called an asshole the other day’.

I smile, “Yes, well, I guess I was in awe of witnessing the ‘Russian Fairy’ bark and howl at someone like they don’t mean anything to him.”

“Jean-Jacques Leroy doesn’t mean anything to me. And neither does his glory-revelling wench.”

“Fair enough.” I have a sip of the tea I had ordered, Yuri taking a sip of his soda. I then put my hand out to him. “Otabek Altin.”

Yuri glances at my hand then raises his vision up at me. “I already know who you are.”

“Yes, but I always like to properly introduce myself.” I keep my hand out.

He looks back at my hand before reaching forward and taking it to shake. “Yuri Plisetsky.” I smile, but he keeps his face straight. “Why were you refusing to hang out with JJ?”

“Because he’s an asshole. I honestly don’t enjoy wasting my free time on assholes.” 

Yuri smirks. “Neither do I.”

I smirk at that as well. “Well then, let’s agree to not be assholes to each other.” 

Yuri smiles and raises his glass to mine.

 

Yuri//

 

When the girls catch up to us, it important for us to quickly sneak out through the back door. Even though we were both on the edge of being torn to pieces by a cluster of rabid fourteen year old girls, Otabek still made sure to pay for our drinks, tip the waitress, and yell ‘sorry for the mob’ before we ran through their kitchen and out the back door. We hopped onto his bike and rode to the other side of the small town. He parked his bike on the side of a short bridge before we walked to the center of it, leaning over the railing.

He had asked me to be friends with him. Nobody has ever asked me to be friends before, I didn’t have that many honestly. I know people aren’t going to stick around so why bother.

Viktor had always told me I can have loose friends, ones that can come and go as I do. I said that was shallow.

I wanted to say I had already made one agreement that day, and not being an asshole to someone was already tiring enough, but I took his hand instead. He had a firm grip and a nice stone cold expression that only softened a bit when pleased.

I lean back over the stone railing. “So why do you skate?”

Otabek raises his eyebrows a bit and sighs through his nose. “Because it’s the most beautiful sport to put yourself through. We all experience pain as skaters and as people, but when you perform your program you better not let it show. You have to be strong, and you have to want to be strong. I want to keep getting stronger and stronger until I’m happy with it.”

“So you skate for you? What about all that ‘hero-of-Kazuhkstan’ crap?”

“Well,” Otabek exhales. “We all need competitive motivation. I want to show everyone that Kazuhkstan is strong. I want to win to bring Kazuhstan glory.”

“Ah. You are like a knight, then.”

“I guess. It’s enough to keep me pushing myself. What about you?”

I look out at the small river we’re suspended above. “I skate because I love it and I want people to see someone can be an amazing skater without the money racket camps or flying halfway around the world to train.”

“Like I did?”

I look over at him. Otabek is smirking. “Well you enjoy getting all the training you can. I want to prove my talent.”

“I know what you are saying Yuri.” He’s smiling again.   
I don’t know what to say. I feel embarrassed for just openly stating my self-righteous reasons for skating, but he doesn’t seem to feel offended that I just insulted him. I don’t know why he thinks we’re alike. 

“What time does your coach want you back at the hotel?”

I look at my phone. “About two minutes ago.”

Otabek snickers. “Let’s go then.” 

I smirk and turn to get the helmet I used. We ride back to the hotel and don’t see each other for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but chapter updates are gonna be pretty random and behind my deadlines most likely love y'all hope u enjoyed stay tuned for more updates


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter has taken so long my summer got really busy. there was supposed to be more to this chapter but this mini-story will finish with chapter 4 bc i havent gotten around to writing the rest and i want to get something up. so now this fic will be 8 chapters :) please enjoy i know its not spicy yet but romance will begin in chapter 4

Yuri//

I sat in the hardly-cushioned chair at the Pulkovo airport. I’ve been waiting here for thirty minutes, listening to my music, still waiting for Otabek to finally arrive so we can check into our hotel and drop off our luggage. It’s almost noon, and if he doesn’t arrive soon I might not want to go skating.

That was a joke.

Anyway, I hear footsteps approaching me in my stupid chair and turn my head to see Otabek approaching me. I stand to greet him. He looks as if he wasn’t just on a plane for five and a half hours. That’s first class for you.

“Hello, Yuri,” He says. I think I might have forgotten what he sounded like since the competition. Sure, he’d called me once or twice since then to see what I was up to, but it sounds different in person. It sounds more human in person, if he’s even capable of sounding so. 

I nodded my head upward. “Hey. Have you already gone through customs?” I asked, looking around to see which gate he had come in through.

“Yes, when did you get off your train?”

“About an hour ago. The train station is close so I walked.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll rent a car so we won’t have to walk everywhere.”

“Can we start walking in that direction now?” I said, almost annoyed. I find it hard to be annoyed at him, or even carry out an annoyed tone.

“Yes, why don’t we.” Otabek turned around and began walking, dragging his suitcase behind him. I quickly pulled up the handle on my suitcase and took a large step to keep with him. He then stopped and turned to me as I lead us to the gate exit and took us out of the airport. 

It was still December and cold, colder here in St. Petersburg than in Moscow like I am used to it. Otabek shivered, clearly not used to the temperature. I wondered if he was warm to touch though, feeling cold but unknowing of his warmth against me. 

 

Otabek once again insisted on paying. He paid for the rental car, just like everything else on this trip. I don’t understand why he insists on paying for everything knowing I have plenty enough money. Maybe he’s trying to give me a hint, and I’m not sure if that hint is one I appreciate. We ride to the hotel, me reading out loud directions on Google. Otabek got confused at one point and drove us off the road onto grass and grabbed my phone. Apparently he’s a ‘visual learner’. Idiot.

When we get to the hotel, Otabek checks us in, paying upfront for one night. We go to our room, and the atmosphere seems somewhat tense. Like I’m very happy to see him, but maybe we’ve become so used to texting and calling rather than being together in person that we don’t know what to do.

I know there’s things I wish I could do, but I could never.

 

Otabek//

I wonder if I’m making him uncomfortable by requesting one room. Granted, there are two beds and such but we’ve barely spent time together in person. 

Maybe all of this was a mistake and just too much.

Yuri walks over to the bed closest to the door, releasing the handle on his suitcase, and falls back onto the bed. He sighs of relief.

“No, let me take that bed.”

“Like hell I’m letting you have the bed closest to the bathroom,” Yuri retorts.

“No, let me take the bed closest to the door.”

Yuri lifts his head at that response. “Why?”

I feel a slight burning in my cheeks. “I just like knowing I’m the closest to the door if anyone comes in at night.” 

Yuri stands up. “But what if they come crashing through the window? You know, like in spy movies.”

I smirk. “That is hard glass to break through, I’d feel better if I were closest to the door.” I’d stepped toward him, but I only realize now how close I had gotten to him. Close enough to see a hint of pink in the tops of his cheeks. It’s probably just irritation or embarrassment.

But Yuri’s looking at my lips, and I don’t understand what’s happening, but then it’s fine because Yuri slips past my gaze, dragging his luggage. I step back to let it through. “All yours, prince charming.”

 

Yuri//

Right there was a thing I wish I could do, but couldn’t. I really wanted to lean forward and step on the tips of my toes and kiss him, but I just couldn’t. It would probably ruin the next two days, and I’m not ready to ruin anything just yet. This isn’t like stupid Victor and the pork cutlet bowl. 

Although, Otabek did pay a lot of money to be able to skate with me today. 

 

Otabek//

Yuri whined about needing a nap, so I let him sleep while I took a nice relaxing shower. The flight wasn’t too horrible. I like to fly first class when I can, but I’m prepared for a less comfortable flight tomorrow in coach. I don’t want to waste money on first when I can have more money to spend here with Yuri. When I got out of my shower, I kept a towel around my waist and a small one on my head after using it to dry my hair a little. I stepped out of the bathroom to grab clothes from my luggage, Yuri groans and sits up. Suddenly, his eyes grow super wide.

“What time is it?” Yuri asks me. 

“What?” I ask, confused.

“What time is it?” He asks just as urgently as before. 

I check my phone, humming. “Four seventeen. It’s been forty minutes.”

Yuri falls back down into his pillows. “Sometimes I sleep a lot longer than I intend to and hours pass by and people let me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you sleep,” I chuckle. Fuck, that sounded bad.

Yuri snorted from under a mess of covers. 

“Do you want to go skating soon?” I pull a long sleeve shirt out of my bag and begin to pull it over my head.

Yuri grunts in what seemed like interest. 

“Then get up.” 

A groan was heard from the covers. 

“Would you rather sleep the day away? We don’t have much time here.”

Yuri reaches up to rub his face. “Fine.”

 

Yuri//

Otabek drove us to the skating rink which held the training camp. It was around six o’clock, just barely getting dark. There were no cars so he got out of the rental car to see if the door was open. He motioned for me to come to him, so I grabbed our bags and carried them with me to the entrance.

“Is it open?” I ask.

“So this machine,” Otabek says, pointing to a machine with a slot, “accepts money and the door unlocks. Five units per person.”

“So, we are just here alone.”

“Peaceful.”

I grin and start unzipping pockets to find my wallet in my bag, but his is already out. 

“You do not have to pay,” I say. “I have plenty of cash.”

“I already have it out, don’t worry.” Otabek smiles at me. “This trip was my idea, let me treat you.” 

“Why?” I ask him as he inserts a bill into the bill slot. “I appreciate the gesture but I feel like some helpless housewife.”

“But American men do love their helpless housewives.” Otabek smiled more. “Again, let me treat you.”

“But I’m not your housewife.” I only prod at this point to see his response.

Otabek sighed. “No, and you’re not helpless either. But you get all the benefits such as not having to do a thing because I have manners and I brought you on this trip and I’m glad I get to spend time with you.”

Otabek turned to look to me. “I’m glad you’re here. Just enjoy yourself, it is no big deal.” 

Well now I feel like an asshole. Also flattered, like too flattered. He did all of this for me and I won’t let him. I bite my lip. “Okay. I’ll be the quiet housewife who appreciates all her man does for her.” 

Otabek smiles and chuckles as he opens the door. “As long as you’re having fun.” He extends his arn above my head to hold the door open. “After you.”

I walk under his arm into the facility, carrying our skate bags beside me. The lights are off so I tell Otabek to find a light switch as he enters.

Once he does, he flicks the switch and turns the lights of the facility on. There are two broken lights above the actual ice rink, which is pretty small, so it is pretty dimly lit above the ice.

Mood lighting, I think. I laugh.

“What?” Otabek asks me.

“Oh, nothing,” I say. I hand him his skate bag. 

 

Otabek//

Yuri rarely smiles, or laughs, and when he does it literally lights up the entire room. Which it did when he laughed just then, and it makes everything worth it. 

I take my skate bag and walk to a bench, Yuri following. We sit on the bench and put our skates on, talking about what we remember from the novice class. 

“I remember our teacher was an ass. Especially to the older kids,” Yuri says as he ties his first skate.

“He was just harder on us for our age,” I say.

“Sure but obviously if you were in the novice class with a bunch of kids three years younger than you then you obviously couldn’t hack it and needed the same level of training.” 

I laugh. “You’re right, I couldn’t hack it.”

Yuri laughs as well, “I mean, you can now. Just because you were a terrible skater at twelve didn’t mean you deserved to be cracked down on in front of nine year olds.”

“Maybe you’re right,” I scratch my forehead as I sit up and look at my tied laces. “But if he wasn’t such a dick then I probably would have stayed in the class longer and be even more behind now.” 

“Oh, I doubt it. Your hard work would’ve gotten you here regardless.” Yurio stood up from the bench. “Time to skate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school just started and idk when ill get chapter 4 up. itll be more fun to write so itll probably be up sooner than chapter 3 was so yeah. i am s t r e s s e d already but have a good day yall

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! if i havent posted it already chapter two will be posted soon hopefully if not feel free to comment to rush me or message me on tumblr @ seta-tenki <3


End file.
